Fading Scars
by Tala1
Summary: A collection of Suikoden III oneshots. Fourth up: Yuber and Luc fic. Bit of sarah and Albert. Something written long ago that i never updated. Enjoy.
1. Autumn Whispering Breeze

A/N: Putting a hold on my other fetishes I decided to do a few on the 12th unit and the...bishops group. So…-cant decide- yeah. Expect further one shots…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this save for maybe the idea of a little plot to amuse you people reading.

Note: And keep in mind I haven't played the game and am going by the manga –pained- only up to book 4…latest one out. Don't hurt me for my lack of knowledge…

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: PG

Pairing: None. Just sibling bond and a little love. (Come now we ALL love/hate our siblings xD)

* * *

Suikoden III 

Autumns Whispering Breeze

"Are you sure with this…? Where will you go? At least take one of the horses!"

A red haired teenager glanced to the side, his face devoid of anything but a smile. But the other being that was equal nearly in height. "Its alright." A hand wave was given, much like a clock pendulum swinging back and forth "if anything happens to me. You can say…" the tactician put on a brave face. A smile lit up to big to fit his own "I told you so!" The features relaxed, returning to the ill diluted face. All that was seen was a ghost of a smile.

"But…" Feebly the Karaya warrior, turned flame champion, could save a world. He could protect people within a distance. But he couldn't save those that were alone, out in the world. There may not have been a war now, but there were other terrors that would make that look like a walk in the park. Bandits, thievery, mercenaries, assassins. The list was too big to fit a palm of a child. No, a young man. Burdened with immortality. "Please…rethink this. He's probably dead…"

The flame champion referred to the older, much more mature and cold elder brother of to whom he was speaking to. He did not know if the strategist survived with the destroyers, or even if any of them had survive. Secretly he wanted them all to pay for the crimes and disputes caused among the Zexens and Grasslanders. But another part of him, the one that the flame champion before him also had, wanted them to live. And be safe. He knew though, two were dead out of four. And the sheer odds were against a human surviving what took place…

Tips of red covered the teenagers face as he turned against the wind, wishing it would beat him for eternity. Until he could no longer see, and rid him of such a life. He loved the castle he loved the people. But the Silverberg name weighed heavy like gold. Sparking interest into those applied and ready for war. Ready to use the hawks of the battlefield and bend them to ill will.

And he did not share the same ideas. The same use of talent that his family name brought.

"You're right." He reasoned for half a second, turning back to face Hugo. "He probably is dead. But I…just want to see him for myself. To confirm it. We never shared any kind of brotherly bond. But…I am still his younger brother. If he is alive. It will not change anything. It will just relieve me of this guilt…"

Hugo was pained. Not just at the idea of letting the best, the **only** strategist and tactician in the castle to wander away at midnight unattended and alone. With no horse or saddle. Just barefoot. And a long road ahead of him. "What guilt?" The Karaya warrior inquired, trying to once again to deteriorate the tactician, "you have done nothing wrong. Please don't go…" He knew he was practically near begging. But he couldn't think of losing another friend. Not like when the whole war started. His home village burned to the ground.

Unlike other times, when the lazy tactician would utter something it would be with a lazy air, reminding that it wasn't important but people listened anyway. By far, the way Hugo heard his friend speak was like an icy breath that escaped him into the chilly evening darkness. Too early to disperse, yet to late to warm up. "I was the one that made the attack. I planned it and succeeded…please don't tell anyone. I'll be back soon I promise. You have my word Flame Champion."

The young Silverberg shook his head slowly, "no…Hugo. You have my word I'll come back. I just…need to see for myself. It's like you and your destiny of becoming the Flame Champion. You were working toward it all along because fate secretly chose you to bear the rune. And I need to do the same. I've placed myself on a board already. And the only thing ahead of me is the king. You, Hugo."

Hugo lowered his face "Than what are you on the board?" the Grasslander knew what the tactician would say even before he spoke. But when he did, it was a howl in the wind, and a drum to his fragile ears.

A solemn face regarded Hugo with silence, and a lopsided smile. Strained he murmured it instead of speaking aloud. Feeling like another heavy weight had fallen onto his shoulder unintentionally. The small bag on his shoulder seemed to sag with his face. The added invisible weight that fell on his shoulders only worsened his sullen mood. Turning away he left Budehuc castle, eyes moist and unfocused. Even as he walked the path of fate and uncertainty.

Hugo gathered his shaken wits and leaned against the castle wall that was closest and sagged down the side of the wall. His skin clung to the damp walls, reminding him just how chilly it was. And for a while the Flame Champion, the beacon of hope sat. Mesmerized by the puddle forming just underneath his eyes. It wasn't long before he covered his face and softly sobbed, the sadness and guilt that the Silverberg carried became apparent. As Hugo understood shortly what the words meant. And shared the others pain.

"_I'm a pawn."_

_

* * *

_  
That conversation had taken place weeks ago. The young Silverberg had walked high and low. He knew some of the places that he passed, and followed numerous trails he had mesmerized from maps. A while later though, he didn't care where his feet took him. Like he had guessed in the beginning, there were bandits, mercenaries, and assassins on the road. Having no wits in terms of fighting or skills that gave him any sort of advantage left little resistance over any choice possessions he possessed.

Unable to protect himself he handed over whatever little he had taken with him and continued on his way. Thankfully a few kind and generous people, hardly any better than he was off financially wise offered food and the likes. Yet he only took what he absolutely needed, kindly refusing anything else. Soon it had become a routine. Although sometimes he would hear rumors around the taverns about his elder brother. In the end they all proved false.

And again he was stuck in the biting cold of autumn breeze, again in the early morning. On a path he had never taken before shivering from head to toe. Any attempts to warm himself proved to be futile and like a dying wind he stopped caring about that as well. Thirst and hunger were among them. "Sorry…Hugo…" He murmured quietly, "Caesar Silverberg might not make it back if he doesn't get something in his gut...or warmth now that I think about it."

Reminding his nerves about the certain parts, which lacked nutrition and heat, only served to painfully wrap him up in a cocoon. And too soon did he find himself falling against the ground. His knees digging into the hard dirt, the small frigid of formed ice in such temperatures digging into his flesh. But he ignored it. It was only a numbing sensation now. Licking his lips he brought his hands up to his face, blowing on them to ease the knife like stabbing feeling. Battling the winds like he had offended the god that controlled them.

Caesar looked up at the sky, remembering the night he left the safety of his haven, where he had brooded for days on end before going back. Hoping, relishing in a chance—a sign at the cost of anything that would say his brother was alive. He sniffed before slowly gathering his legs back up, moving them side to side to make sure he was totally mobile enough that he wouldn't cut loose suddenly and fall like a cut stringed doll. Because to Caesar Silverberg, the ground didn't look as friendly as it may have when he started.

Regardless the youth traveled on and gradually the cuts, bruises, gashes, bumps, aches all began to pile up and take their toll. When he was in front of the place he had searched for, there was nothing but the feeling of being forgotten. Abandoned. And the stench of destruction and human influence that lingered in the air, suspended among the winds of an autumn night.

Caesar brightened, a power surging through him that fueled his ambitions served to give him a strength to move and search. But before long. He was dismayed that there was no body present among the rubble. Though hope shined like a beacon in his heart that no bodies, meant that Albert was still alive! Moving away from the wreckage the tiredness seeped into his body once again. His body willed itself to shut down, and slowly. Very slowly Caesar headed for the entrance. Acutely aware his body was defying his orders.

He needed to…

"I need…to find…Nii-san…" He whispered falling to his knees in a heartbeat. His face eating ground a second later. His eyelids grew heavy and slipped closed while he barely was able to admire the surroundings. How deadly silent and isolated from civilization, away from humans touch. "A perfect place…for me…" his body shuddered before going limp. His smile turning to that of suffering and pain. The strain of living in such a state and climate becoming too much for the Silverberg to bear.

And still. The autumn night raged on. Unchanging from the day Caesar had left Hugo.

In the sky however.

Two of the 108 stars that represented every star of destiny were not in place, and as the youth closed his eyes.

Another blinked out. Becoming shrouded in a sudden cloud.

* * *

"Caesar…" 

The voice that whispered his name was soft and gentle, alluring him out of a sudden dead sleep. He felt something warm and hot trickle down his forehead and struggled against darkness that threatened to overwhelm his senses. For what seemed like an endless struggle was only a few short seconds once his eyes fought for a world of color and sight. What awaited him in the world was a killer headache. Numbness all around, and a parched throat.

He blinked furiously and attempted to sit up, only getting a pair of careful hands on his shoulders. Pushing him back down, relieving him of the efforts he had just made. Bleary eyed he strained to focus on the blurry shape in front of him. Piecing together the face, and white coat little by little. Complete with the blood red hair much like his own, yet so much more different.

Just as he was about to question the other he was beaten to it. A scowl was on the red heads face as he spoke low, and menacing. "Otouto what the HELL were you doing out there in this kind of weather? It's going to snow soon and yet you're still in clothes that hardly seem sufficient to cover up your body. Never mind the holes in them…" Caesars heart leapt as he tried that much harder to speak. Only able to mumble a groan of discomfort, straining his head to the side. Studying the surroundings.

It was home…

Caesars body gave a shudder as he attempted to speak again, still only emitting a raspy voice sounding like a pack of wild horses just trampled over it. "Easy there… here. Drink up…" A refreshing cool liquid ran down Caesars throat, instantly ridding him of the previous burning sensation. His eyes swerved to the figure, before closing once it was apparent that his body needed a lot more liquids. Accepting the water greedily he gave a soft sigh of contentment once he was finished.

"Brother…" he murmured quietly, hardly above a whisper. The one he had searched for was alive! Although under the circumstances he silently wished the other to go away and come back when he was ready. He didn't, by any means wish to meet his brother. He felt to vulnerable whenever he would even open his mouth in front of the older strategist. He was by far, still inexperienced when compared to Albert. It had only been luck and true planning that he managed to outsmart the Silverberg.

Something he was proud of, simply because it meant that he was good at using his own strategies that may rival his brothers in some way. And secretly he had hoped that it would impress Albert, although, he didn't want to fight. He never did. He only did it because Hugo was helping people, and stopping the Bishops tirades with Harmonia was the only way **to** stop it. But that was over. There wouldn't be another war until someone kicked the bucket and attempted something.

The sound of a seat being moved across the surface of the floor indicated that Albert was in no rush. Even as the elder Silverberg sat down, Caesar couldn't help but shift his blue eye up to meet his gaze. "What were you doing out there? If I wasn't passing by you might have died. Or was…" there was a hint of irony and empty amusement, "that your intention all along?"

Caesars face went as red as his hair, and probably a shade darker, "obviously I wouldn't kill myself, not intentionally anyway." He coughed lightly and groaned. "Why were you up and about in that area?"

"I was on leave," said Albert simply, "there is no need for my services just yet. And Sasarai has taken a rest so I thought I'd take some time off."

Caesar frowned. "You didn't really answer it…"

"I was seeing if the True Wind Rune was around, but apparently. It's not."

"Mmhmm…"

It was quiet in the house, and more so between the brothers. Every now and then Caesar would shiver and attempt to lift the blankets, but a glare from the eldest made him rethink that idea. So he just lay there, utterly bored out of his mind. "Why were you out then? There must have been an important purpose if you wandered **that** far from Budehuc castle…" the eldest leaned over, past the chair, staring Caesar down with a hawk like gaze. Reaching forward to brush away a few strands of red hair from the youths face. "Tell me you weren't on foot the whole time…"

"I was…I didn't need the horses. It would have been to easy to be shot down by bandits or seen by passing people that I could have easily avoided on foot…"

Albert was compelled to smack his little brother for being stupid.

But he had all day to do that. And his little bro was recovering; there was no need to punish him while the weather had done a majority for him. "This is one thing that separates us. You don't use raw sense or think about taking risks. You have to take risks." Albert leaned back sighing softly as he folded his arms across his chest. "It's a Silverberg trait that you just don't grasp. War has losses on both sides. You shouldn't care about your side either. If it helps you win, risk any amount of soldiers. But you dear brother…you seem to focus more on survival than offense. And you know it to don't you? Chisha was proof of that."

Caesar glared. "They were poor defenseless people! They had no battle strategy, and only had a home to protect! They had no weapons or armor I had to help! Survival was the only thing that did matter." His tone took a turn of bitterness, "course I wouldn't expect YOU to understand that. Being a **military** strategist."

Albert's face dropped whatever smile had been left. His brother always knew which buttons to push, and it didn't take much to get Albert mad. But he couldn't yell or shake a stick at his blood brother. It would only be a waste of energy. Years of experience taught him that much in the past. "You're a rather immature brat aren't you? I'm years older than you, and if I wanted to, I could have left you out there to freeze to death." The chair he was sitting on tipped back by the single push of a foot against the floor.

"You should have then."

"Getting tired already? You're hardly anywhere near my age and you want to cut off early? I don't think so" Albert stopped tipping his chair back, landing it back softly on the ground. Hearing the echoes of the legs of the chair with a single tap.

Caesar turned his face away from Albert, rolling onto his side. Wincing as his leg seized up, causing discomfort when he tried to move it. For once Caesar felt helpless. At least with a map or outline by sight or words he knew what tactics he could take. But he was now home, in a familiar territory that was not so anymore, and in the hands of his brother. Worse was his brother didn't seem to be leaving at any time.

Albert noticed his discomfort. "You sprained your leg. Had a high fever, cuts and bruises the size of runes, dehydrated, malnutrition. God…don't you take care of yourself?" Albert asked, finishing counting down the number of injuries. "Its lucky you didn't catch hypothermia while you were at it!"

"Why the hell would you care than oh mighty brother strategist who plays the loyal dog to the bishop?" Caesar growled, rolling back over. The two glared at each other, the brotherly hate reviving ever so slowly.

"Loyal dog to the bishop? Why you…" It took willpower to calm down but the older strategist did it. "Heh, you're just jealous because the castle probably didn't need you, is that it? Your worthless in anything but war. You try to stay off it, but you'll always be brought into it. That what the Silverberg name is. Were servants to those who will use us. Use our family talent that has been passed down from generation to generation. That's what we are little brother, the hawks of the battle field."

"But you don't seem to understand that. You have tried to escape your talent. Tried to do something different. Following that Apple woman…but it still led you to the battle field did it not?" Albert inquired, smirking slightly when Caesars face fell in recognition. "Its your fate as it is mine. I've accepted it. But you…" he shook his head, blood red hair spilling over one eye. As if to hide half of the mirth bestowed upon him. "Apparently have not."

Caesars blood boiled to breaking point. Throwing off the covers he slid out of the bed. Ignoring the pain in his muscles, and the stumbles that would be sure to follow. All that mattered would be laying a punch on Albert. It was no wonder they never got along. They thought so differently! Wanted completely different things. Opposite sides of a coin. Caesar limped to Albert, eyes narrowing in anger, hate, and the simple fact that he knew deep down inside that Albert was right.

'_Then…does that make me a coward?_'

Albert tsked. "Up so soon? You should be resting…" The elder Silverberg didn't move, only moving his elbow to his knee, supporting his face against the palm of his hand. Using it as a makeshift pillow, his eyes following—anticipating, what Caesar was going to do next. Albert slowly imagined a map, a chessboard even and considered what tactics Caesar could do in his current health. '_Absolutely nothing.._' his arm fell away, the opposite one flying up to catch the slow moving fist, yanking his brother forward roughly into a light embrace.

"And you're sensitive too little brother."

"I …am NOT!"

Albert winced when something hit his chin. Eyes lowering down he was met with the most hated look that Caesar could muster up, surprisingly the blood red hawk of the battlefield started to laugh. The sound was filled with humor, strikingly though, it calmed Caesar down—the fact that **his****brother** was **laughing** truly stunned him. The eerie vibration was enough to just allow the younger sibling to smile a bit, granted the slight wince of pain when he was pulled up against his brother. Sitting on his lap, the eldest minding the injuries carefully.

The Harmonia strategist gradually slowed to halt with his laughter, downing to mere chuckles as he wiped the tears away. His brother, not sensitive, as if… "and you take everything to heart. Another difference. You get riled up to easily, that leaves you prey to others." Albert's fingers took hold of a layer of skin of his littler brother's cheek. And pinched. Hard. Earning a slap, a wave of a frantic hand, and a muted grunt of annoyance.

Ah, siblings…

"Albert! Stop it! I'm not a kid anymore! I'm to be treated accordingly!" Caesar barked.

"Do I get the respect that a 26 year old rightfully should get?"

"…"

"Didn't think so." Albert grinned and hugged his brother tightly, it was one thing to **see** his lazy little brother, but it was another thing to actually be in the same room together. Ever since Caesar saw what his family history was, not coming to grips with the purpose, and usage of the Silverberg family name and the conditions all members meet. He fled, only to run across Apple at some point and wandered aimlessly. Helping out others. That was as much as Albert knew, simply due to the well-placed Chisha strategy against his. His that was beaten…

'_Not that I'd ever admit to being impressed with my little brother…_'

"You don't need respect." Caesar snuffed out, trying to remain dignified, "not in **this** house you don't."

"Oh that hurt a lot little brother. So much I'm dying in my seat. Really, try saying something with more gravity in it."

Caesar considered his words carefully, pitting his own against Albert's. He knew what he wanted to say to his brother, to say how much he missed the elder brother. Despite being on opposite sides and having not been in touch, nor on speaking terms for several years. His red hair swayed to the side as his eyes grew crestfallen, the tiny shift as he attempted to get a bit more comfortable merely served as a distraction as the silence droned on. He could hear the faint ticking of a clock, growing louder and louder as the seconds droned on. The words becoming a memory.

'_I'm not suppose to be mushy though, I'm not a soft hawk of the battlefield. I'm…_' Red hair covered over the young teenagers face, the glossy eyes shimmering as he inwardly struggled with the right words. Having not said them for the longest time. Caesar was aware that his brother's grip had lessened somewhat, giving the option of retreating and regrouping as a choice. What response had he left he would never know. Would Albert be disappointed? Mad at a hasty retreat once it was presented? Glad not to hear something?

The younger Silverberg raised a hand up, the palm resting against the eldest cheek, sucking up the evident warmth as he smiled, the arm at his side mirroring Albert's. Lifting slightly to wrap around the long jacket that Albert wore intertwining his fingers with the belts. His face growing solemn, despite the smile. Reflecting years of loneliness, "All right then…I missed you Big brother…I missed your comfort, your calm attitude. The way you handled everything and often took the blame that was meant for me. I missed the way I would come to your room, and you would help me with my work. I miss…I miss everything in the past."

"I know I'm a Silverberg, and that I've disrespected the family name by running away. You say I have been trying to avoid the battlefield, and on every step you're right. I'm pathetic…I'm a coward but…I couldn't bear the weight, the guilt knowing that my decision reflected many peoples lives. And to know that the purpose served as to conquer rather than protect people. There was bound to be losses on all sides." Caesar struggled more with his words, trying to keep his words calm and strong. But evidently they were breaking little by little. His voice drowning out in the midst of the emotions bottling up.

"I didn't want that so I've survived with what little I could, helping businesses and people that desperately need it. To insure that they also, were entitled to a life they never thought was possible. I wanted the same kind of life, but I was always dragged back to the starting point…Back to my past. Like using my strategies against your own. I…" Caesar moved his hand down from the comfort of Albert's warm cheek, resting it on his shoulder instead. His body tiring with the bubbling mass of confession. "I love you more than one could imagine Albert. Because of you I was proud to be a Silverberg, I had hopes you and me would be different. Try to deteriorate from the past but…"

Caesars face had flushed, his eyes grew moist with shame, and anger at leaving. The guilt and pride was gone, leaving the young Silverberg in a state of vulnerability. Which Albert noted instantly, his heart beating with something akin to guilt that washed over him like a heavy rainfall. Taking hold with a gentle hand the elder brother lifted the same hand that had offered a state of comfort through a chill in the skin. He regarded his little brother with a compassionate understanding, squeezing the lightly to get partial attention.

"I love you to little brother. Had circumstances been different, and the pieces we played. And the name we were born under different, things might have been more liking. It does justice with committing yourself to confessions. And if I could, I would change what I did in the pass. I only wished to please our mentor, but instead I ended up defiling the Silverberg name." Caesar raised his head up at this, lower lip trembling as unspoken tears dribbling from the corners of his eyelid. Not quite ready to fall. Not ready to admit defeat.

"You…didn't…"

"That's where you're wrong. Father wanted us to use our strategies to help in wars, although you have tried to stray from that, when you have used your services, unlike me. You've thought out everything precisely, while I have, probably more detailed. But I don't think of people's lives. They're nothing more than chess pieces for me. I merely do my work and that's it. You indulge yourselves by thinking up ways to protect people, you target that as your main focus. So they'll be no losses. And if there is, I'm sure they're small. That's what a Silverberg is. So you'd be the gold shining hawk of the battlefield, shining with hope for the goals and protection."

Albert's smile reformed, bitterly "while I'm the opposite, the red hawk bearing the Silverberg name. One who should not be trusted, who will openly admit to leading people to their deaths without a second thought. You see little brother. We are complete opposites but we are Silverberg's. Remember that. You've never defiled the family name, you've brought honor and proud to the family through another way." Albert brushed his gloved hand against Caesars eyes "so don't feel ashamed little bro."

What happened next was something the Harmonia strategist never expected when his brother buried his face against Albert's chest, dampening the jacket. And oddly bringing a shameful smile to Albert, who watched in silence. Only taking the time to wrap his arms around his Caesars small form, drawing him into a comforting tight embrace.

And for the rest of the night, two brothers, complete opposites with different motives for the world, succumbed to the ideal reality of what was never fulfilled.

And could never be obtained.

* * *

A/N: I am SO LOST on the Silverberg thing this is just my total demented understanding of it. Since Albert would be the blood red hawk, not caring other than being selfish (which proved true by getting into Harmonia via Luc). And Caesar the gold hawk, why gold? I don't know, because he's not perfect, and gold often is hard to find. And he is a once in a life time different thinker in the Silverberg name so…I DON'T KNOW XD I honestly lost myself halfway through it and just kept inputting as much as my mind could put in xD 


	2. Visionary Hell

A/N: As I was walking home (as I usual do) I fell in a trance (as usual) and played out different things in my head (like a movie screen where I can picture it all like I was really watching it.) And I thought about Yubers eye…. its red for a reason.

And having not played the game, and no one knowing. Would it ultimately have an effect due to his chaos rune? This is a little drabble. One-sided Yuber/Luc. Sorry folks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 3 or any other Suikoden games, let alone played them ; It is merely for a fan to express ideas and give someone else the joys of reading something…

Genre: Angst/Romance/Spiritual

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: One sided Yuber (his POV) /Luc

Note: This was a speculation/Theory! His character may be off but..he can still be somewhat 'humane' at times to... Besides i wrote this like...weeks ago... I just never posted it xD slipped my mind...

* * *

Suikoden III 

Visionary Hell

…Humans have done foolish things in the past. Some have done things so brilliant that a neither mortal, nor immortal mind, could ever hope to compare to. And some…have done nothing to contribute to the wasting world before me. Who am I you ask? Yuber, black knight of Chaos, bearer of a true rune. The one with mismatched eyes, blades of death and stained with millions of victims.

I wasn't always like this. No, in fact. I was very much like a human nowadays. After a thousand years though, humanity has been beaten out of me with a club, shoved through a human's main pump of life, and down many roads that I dare wish I had not crossed. If I hadn't, I would be dead. Something that seems oddly like an ill dream to me. You double back in shock? I want to die? How could someone who lives enriched by the smell of blood and agony of those that struggle, want to die?

After years with the rune. And loss of my humanity, I've become a servant with an agenda to fill in a short amount of time I'm allowed. I obey no one, but it interests me century after century as I watch these human go into war. Raise arms against their kinsman they would have once called brothers. And bathed on a field of blood of their neighbors. Than cheer in victory before counting the losses, having no regards for the other side, of for their own. Save for those still 'human'.

This is human nature.

Something I've lost as well. Becoming a demon, a creature feeding on others for survival.

At first the rune's quiet voice in my mind was soothing. But than, once bloodshed began to spill around me. My heart grew quicker, my stomach fluttering like a bird feather in the wind. My eyes would dilate in the past, my adrenaline picking up though I had done no means of exercise. And than I would slaughter anything I deemed an enemy. Thankfully I had enough sense to distinguish that.

After the blood lust and talking voices, next were the runes side effects. The sheer power I was now capable of was by far the greatest gift and curse. Merely having it was a curse, instantly becoming hunted by my alter ego you could say. The order of the black knights: Pesmerga. Next was how to control myself, and then my sight. Controlling my instincts, my movements, the very core of my being has never been easy. My mind thinks like a human, telling me I shouldn't do this, should do that…

But my body reacts to the stench of a challenge or battle. It reacts with the single drop of blood, willing me to tear whatever, whoever it is to pieces. Its an abyss of constant inferno, like an affectionate puppy my hands automatically clutch to the weapons. Delicately in a pleasant comfortable hold. Piercing and slashing wildly. But always accurate. It eludes me to why that is so. But I've grown not to care, and let the barbaric part of my mind take over. Never considering anything rational until after my satisfaction is taken care of.

Yet…

I never am satisfied.

I think like I've been satisfied, but I don't _feel _satisfied. I don't eat, nor drink. I don't have pleasures. I don't have any hormones to take another glance at a stray human, never consider what a _family _would be like. Every glance, every single sight of a human disgusts me. And to think I was **one** of them! Walking around as if to be the superior race! Demons far outclass humans, even in law and order! Strength, agility, my kind surpasses all of it!

"Yuber. We'll be getting to town soon. You are allowed to wander as you wish. Don't draw attention to yourself."

Humans really do think they are superior, this certain one thinks himself above humans, his very own race! Strutting around like he's a king, deciding on disrupting the balance of the 27 runes. Creating a mass outbreak of war between what was once peaceful and on rational terms with each other. Having no need to raise arms up until a few days ago. Which led to chaos, distrust, war, destruction, secrets, that will sure to spread across the continent.

How ironic! The one I refer to as 'master' Luc has created something I have only been too happy to re-create! His goal and mine are completely different! How confused he is, doing a goal for himself, and creating a dream, a **paradise** for me. His selfish ambition to commit chaos as an everyday world spread problem will aid me in my decision, my fate to lead all into chaos.

"Of course Master Luc." I speak, certain that the brown haired summoner ignored my answer. His posture says he's thinking, but also planning out what all of us is to do. My lopsided grin turns to a scowl behind their backs, directed more so to the two individuals flanked side by side on Luc. Summoner he may be, true rune bearer of wind he may also be. But he also carries the weight of two unneeded hindrances.

A mage with the attitude of a small childish girl, always listening and doing whatever is told to her. She lacks the initiative, and scold those that do not listen or step an inch out of line. Her very own self-lacking in formatives, her needed desires as a woman and as a servant. Unable to take command will be her undoing. While she is my source of problems that stem in Luc's presence, her anger is easily a satisfying balance to my greed to kill.

The strategist on the other hand is not so. Far from it. He has the brains that none of us may possess. He also has something else to him. And like a gold coin flipped, he will take the initiative, endanger lives to save his own. Leaving him helpless to the battlefield. Where a map and compass will do him no good. This when the traitorous air hovering around him will play out, and he will have to show his straight flush in cards. He is the exact opposite to Sarah, the witch girl as she was also called. Even now if I said that she would burst into tears and _attempt _a spell.

How accurate it may be depended much on her brainpower.

"Hmph" I grunt in displeasure as silence quickly overrides the four of us.

The wind suddenly picked up like an ill omen, sweeping my hat up just an inch. Just enough for my other eye to see the world. Having been sheltered behind the blond bangs that skewered my right eye, an action I gratefully allowed. The slit in my eye is small, granting me no more than half the vision of my human eye, but I don't mind. Seeing wasn't my thing anyway.

Normally it wouldn't be a problem, had it not been for the rune and its influence on my body. While my eye had warped, creating a face that chilled those to the core of their very soul, it shocked me at first how…_disturbing _it could be. I bathe in blood, I drink it, and I lick it off my sword. But being visited by hell everyday, able to see the fate of all those that walked the living realm unnerved me. The bearer of the Chaos rune does have his own limits…

And mine is one of my five senses.

"Yuber." I snap to attention, refusing to pull down my hat as I glanced sharply to Luc. Giving him half of my attention. Subconsciously I battled against the need to shudder at the double images in front of me. To close myself and let off steam somewhere else. Anywhere. To do so though, would also mean my reputation and deceive those who thought of my attitude and constant quick remarks. Known as one that never backed down from a challenge. And heeded no warning, had no equal in living or death.

That was Yuber.

"Stay in the town, don't go wandering off. Meet at the Inn when you've had enough walking, were going to get supplies." I watch the trio, a muted hatred in my gut as they step away, leaving me behind like garbage to be stepped on. Now without my shields of comfort people on all sides of me now surround me. Not intentionally as they squirm and thrive on needed supplies to last them a days worth, throw useless coins at each other in exchange for items.

My eyes dilate more, the scenery changing. Chosen people around me, flanked by wholes, begin to rot. The skin sizzling and burning under the extreme heat. The eyeballs rolling into their eyes, until they disappear down the throat. The flesh begins to become rubbery and almost grilled to perfection. The blood suddenly escaped from the bottom of their torso, igniting like a river as it spews out onto the concrete floor. And like always I take a step back as the blood rushes to my feet. The illusion created by the rune, has become a constant occurrence in such a crowd.

As always I take steps back, accessing what is real and what is not. But the rune has indeed made the illusion. But reaching out, and grabbing hold of a mans shoulder. I can feel the tender flesh disappearing like corrosive material, a flesh eating disease that leaves the skin numb and cold. Before my fingers touch bone, I snap out of my trance. The bones…

I stop in the middle of the walkway, flanked by people, flanked by rotting zombies, and those coughing, and by skeletons. I learned that the skeletons die by a natural occurrence within a few days. The coughing ones have a chance to be saved, but in the end a disease is almost always fatal. The zombies will die the next day, their fate decided. The people will not die. Their deaths will never be fulfilled. They will eventually grow old, and die the way a human should. Impaired, alone, weak, and defenseless.

I inwardly cringe, something I am not fond of doing. Showing a human emotion akin to disgust of what I thrive on. What I fear when not spilled by my hands, or my blades. The feel is all to real as the blood gradually accumulates under my feet, the blood rising up to my ankles, but no further. The crimson fluid is like ice to the touch, warning me that it was spilled innocently, warning me of what could happen should I taint it. Feeling vulnerable and uncertain in such a situation I do my best, avoiding looking at the liquid ground as I walk through it. Slowing enough to be noticeable.

Is it an illusion?

I eye the wall, the one half of my vision melding with my other one. As if my mind wants to see more of the chaos one that I have learned to loathe. Yet also relish as a black knight. The walls of the buildings begin to rot and decay as well, much like the humans. The gravitation of a thousand years passing rewards me with the ends most vulnerable, the corners snapping off and falling toward me.

I stand calmly, aware no one else could see this. See the eye that predicts the future only I can see. Oddly I never tempted it, never considered what would happen. If I did, would Luc's destiny change? He walks as a skeleton and as the days pass, he gradually turns to dust. I have yet to notify of the significance of it. "Hey! You're holding up the line!" I'm rewarded with a harsh shove; the hat that covers me, and protects me from myself flops forward. Tilting as a favor, covering the red eye I've learned to live on with hate.

"You sir…" I say menacingly, had it not been for the fact that his recklessness snapped me back to reality, that man would have paid dearly. "Are very lucky today." He looks at me, blinking twice as he shakes his head. Going on in his findings, muttering about weirdoes and crazy people. Sardonically I grin in response, my ears able to pick up on his silent responses. Normally I would lash out would someone dare to offend me, or do so much as touch me.

"It's not needed…" I murmur to reassure myself, sliding my hands into my pockets. The folds of my pants cling to me like a chilly wind, gripping my bare skin underneath in such a fashion that I paused. Shaking my leg a tad, liking my clothes loose enough to allow good mobility. I narrow my eyes, eye I should say. Heading toward the Inn having enough excitement to last me the rest of the day.

My mind at least…

Not my body.

Sometimes I wonder when I'll be able to kick the bucket. I've stopped counting my age after a thousand. The days continue to grow old, yet I remain the same. The only thing that does grow in me. Is my mind and abilities. Will there be an end for me one day? Will they'll be someone to take the rune from me? To give me what I rightfully deserve, what I've longed for since the day reality chucked a brick at me. Forcing me to understand this was not what I was destined to. This was all because of a misfire.

My hand wound around the door of the inn, pushing the door open calmly, eyes downcast in thought. This rune, this age, this world, is not what I grew up in. This life was not one I was meant to lead. This dream of mine will never become a reality. All I've ever wanted was to die, all I wanted was to be a mortal once again. To go through life, normal, educated, to **know** I have a limited amount of time.

Sardonically a smile replaces my previous frown, my blue eye alert, no longer hindered by the red one. I hate the humans but I want to be one of them. To be accepted and not disgusted by the human minds. Their nature to deceive one another, instantly disputing and cutting an imaginary line between races. How much blood, years of servitude must I continue to give against my will to obtain freedom?

"Freedom…" I breathe out, low and quietly. Heading up stairs that creak and groan at the weight. "Freedom…"

"What are you muttering about?" I glance sharply, having to turn my head to the side to face the figure. Remember when I previously stated Luc didn't need the other two accomplices that flanked him, side by side? I'll admit, one human emotion has indeed remained with me.

Jealousy.

Don't laugh. It's a common trait among demons as well. Jealousy to see another do better often ends in casualties. It's the same as mating (some are very disturbing mind you…) and perhaps, becoming too obsessed with their being and interactions. "Nothing." I stated coldly, staring at the summoner with a mutual look. Eyes slowly traveling downward as the words left from my mouth. I always told myself, and kept telling myself never to become attached with anyone. Don't interact or confuse yourself. Don't do this don't do that…

Shamefully to admit I've grown to like this human. An object of affection and lust that just stands around and orders me without a blink of hesitation. His remarkable green eyes would pierce my soul at times, even in situations when he knows his limits he still strives. Never shows fear, and will welcome death. Awkwardly that is something that tugs at me to watch over him more. To make sure he succeeds. And eventually, that same idea has been conceived as affection. That I do indeed like this human among the man and woman properties of love.

"Then why stare? Unless you intend to burn me with your glare of death I suggest you retire to your room." He states equally coldly, eyes flat and perfect, on an equal balance with each other. Behind him I hear the faint approach of feet and inwardly seethe. Giving nothing more than a curt nod, I take my leave to my room. The thought of Luc telling me to retire so that he can talk to his accomplices makes me that much angrier, and as that much more jealous to ensure some point in time that I will indeed claim him. Not through words, but by mere actions.

Opening the door to my room I paused, the rune's voice continuing as I outwardly sighed.

When I'm free of this nightmare.

It may not matter anymore to my soul, drenched in blood and wars of the past and future.

Hell will be my infinite resting place

* * *

.  
A/N: You glare don't you, yes well if it really was Yuber-ish. In the sense if it was **him**. Then the fic would be a massive paragraph with the words related to killing so…this was a more in depth much toned down Yuber. And I have this idea Yuber use to be human (he has a human form…) and made up his past through exorcism and being born with demon eyes 

–waves hand- Completely made up. But you never know right? ; Don't condemn my mind…I know hardly anything but what volume 1-4 of the manga can offer and bits of information on the internet. (But im getting it SOON! Possibly tomorrow 3 (but i beat 4 so...putting up oneshots of that too xD)


	3. Meaning of the Color Red and Green

A/N: Not my fault. My friend. Challenged me. So Suikoden 3 oneshots! I PLAYED THE GAME I PLAYED IT! This is correcting the author note after a month of time (2 actually) has passed. So…this…is …STUPID XD I played the game. And refuse to change the fic because …well…because its a lot of work. Just enjoy it, so what if it doesn't make sense…right? Lol. I would appreciate feedback XD

Note: I don't know where this took place when I read over it. But i'm assuming I think the location was Budehuc castle. And that Luc didn't well…you know. Roll over. And that…well I didn't really know crap to begin with (when i got hooked on Suikoden) so just…use your imagination for the holes around it…

Disclaimer: Don't own Suikoden III or anything else but this senseless plot.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Luc/Yuber (Best pairing ever…)

Rating: PG (A few swear words. Nothing too bad)

* * *

Suikoden III 

Meaning of the color 'Red' and 'Green'

Yuber's face twisted into an affectionate display of disgust as his stomach flopped and churned at the sudden happiness seeping from the room he had just passed. His footsteps fell like bricks as his ears twitched, soon ceasing his pacing around the castle. The torches on either side of him flickered back and forth. Occasionally casting his shadow every which way. '_These…HUMANS! Them and their disgusting happiness…bah…_' steeling himself he attempted to recover before the door was thrown open with all the force of a mortals effort.

"It's almost Christmas! Oh…Yuber…" The mage that had appeared had been none other than the young girl Sarah. Her face was full of amusement as she studied the demon before her, looking somewhat…ill? "You okay?" It wasn't concern. It was just simple curiosity since rarely did the black clad man ever allow himself to be seen by mortal eyes in the castle. Usually he'd be stalking something, maiming things, or sulking somewhere. '_Or throwing a temper tantrum…_' She covered her mouth, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Christmas?" Yuber grunted. "You worthless humans never cease to amaze me with you're senseless names for days…"

Sarah looked mildly hurt. "Its not senseless! Christmas is about giving people things, to show that you care for them!" even as she spoke the sudden weight in her hands fell. Apparently she wasn't a multi tasker and as a result the box crashed fell to the floor. Red and blue mismatched eyes regarded the box blankly. The demon was not interested a single bit. Bah, once the human was done using him for his services he could finally get some peace and quiet…

Although… "Got something for lord Luc did you?" A devilish Yuber eyed the nametag as the greediest looking grin overcame his face. A fang was visible as he got a sudden wave of hatred directed at him. Ah…it was a step.

"It's nothing!" The blush on Sarah's cheek was all that she had to defend herself.

"It is, isn't it princess?" Yuber teased.

"It ISNT!"

"It is."

"ISNT!"

"What's going on here? Why aren't you two in your rooms? And MUST you bicker like children?" A voice suddenly floated into the corridor. Heavy footsteps followed the authorities voice that echoed in the hallway. Luc sighed, a gloved hand reaching up to massage his temples. The senseless bickering could be heard all the way down to the second floor. Just **what** was so important they had to literally scream at each other?

"Explain now." Sharp as a knife, the simple words stunned both figures.

For perhaps 10 seconds.

"Well you see master, the princess here was so overjoyed by the named day of December that she go-" Yuber inhaled sharply, a temporary throbbing sensation becoming slowly apparent in his ankle. It was so painful he actually had to take notice of it and grunted, wisely shutting up. Sarah had the boots of hell at her disposal!

"Named day of December…?"

"Master Luc…Christmas is coming up! I wanted to decorate the castle!"

Yuber paled and clutched his stomach, beginning a hasty escape. No, no, bad feelings. Horrid thoughts. The castle would be pink if she had her way! Disappearing down the corridor he wordlessly made his exit, thankfully glad the other two occupants were distracted with their exchange of words.

"We don't have any decorations," Luc stated flatly, folding his arms across his chest. Leering at his servant as he walked toward her, until he was only a step or two away from her body, "do you plan on buying them?" he asked. His green eyes narrowed in suspicion as another thought popped into his head '_Where is she going to get the money to do that?_'

Sarah nodded vigorously, clasping her hands in front of her. Pausing only to stretch her foot to the box and move it behind her. It was pretty small, about the size of an average ring box. "Yes master Luc, may I? They won't cost much I assure you. I just wanted to give this place a bit more feel to it. It's been so gloomy lately." She added sullenly. Well she knew WHY it was gloomy with a sulking psychotic, blood thirsty demon but besides the obvious…

Luc sighed again.

He seemed to be doing that a lot. But really, Luc just didn't have the time to deal with either of his two servants. He had to get things ready, and make sure all plans went according to…well…**plan**. Giving in he reached into his pocket withdrawing a few coins than handed Sarah a few. "Buy whatever you want." Well, it was a good excuse to get rid of Sarah and be able to focus without the senseless wave of Christmas carols from her bedroom 24/7.

'_Christmas…I can't remember when I had a Christmas…_' How long had it been really? Christmas was just another day to him. But apparently. For some…it really was special.

Like Sarah.

Sarah trembled and shook as she was handed money by the bishop. Luc never gave her anything to spend, but perhaps this was a special occasion for him too? "Master Luc…" she breathed. Her eyes welled up with a glossy look; her hand shook constantly as she gazed at the brown haired immortal with utter awe and disbelief.

'…_When I do something a bit out of character, must I get stared at too?_' Luc was in all honesty; irked a bit by the sudden…affectionate (hardly that.) look he was receiving. But smooth and placid as ever he turned his head, waving his hand. "Leave me, before I change my mind." It was a bluff. But it worked. Sarah took that as her cue to leave. Bending down she snatched up the small box and hurried down the corridor. A wide smile on her face as she bounced a few times.

Odd indeed…

'_I'm worried though. Lately there have been more bandits and enemies around the area. Maybe…_' Luc stroked his chin in thought, staring up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. '_Perhaps Yuber wouldn't mind looking after her…than again…_' Making a disgruntled noise he headed for his bedroom.

He wasn't going **anywhere** without the item that just may save his life.

* * *

Yuber tapped his boots against the floor. Bored out of his mind. The happiness that Sarah seemed so bent on spreading was finally out of the castle. And he couldn't be happier, but at the same time. When Sarah left, so did that wave of hate. That delicious hate that was so easily stirred up with a simple teasing comment. Ah, it was exquisite! Pushing his hat up, the demon-cracked open his blue eye. Giving the sudden approaching figure half of his attention. 

We don't wanna know what the other half was thinking (or focused on.).

"Ah to what reason do I get you're sudden audience?"

"I have a mission for you." Luc stated. Giving off a calm air.

Yuber opened his other demonic eye; something wasn't right about how Luc just said that… "A mission? Does it involve death and destruction?" Upon receiving no response Yuber shrugged and leaned further back against the wall. Turning his head to the opposite side. "Not interested."

"You're my servant, and you will do whatever I say."

"If there's nothing in it for me I'm not doing it."

"I **order** you to."

"Can't order the unwilling. Besides, you haven't even said anything so you can't order me to do what you want of which I don't know." Yuber looked pleased with his own logic. After all, how could you order someone to do something, which that someone didn't know? It was like asking a cat to chase after a mouse that wasn't there!

"Your mission is to baby sit Sarah. She went to the village to get some decorations for the castle, god forbid why. But, now that I think about it there have been some odd people around. I'm a bit worried for her safety. So you will watch over her for the remainder of the day that she is there." Luc looked pointedly at Yuber, daring him to say otherwise.

"…Hell no."

Luc began to glare. Honestly his own servant refusing to do one simple order! **One**!

Did he EVER ask for much? NO!

"You will. You have no choice." He closed his eyes. He wished it hadn't come to this. He'd be lucky if he was still standing by the time the sun went down. "Do you still refuse?" Luc was a reasonable man, attempting his own ways of suicide, but still reasonable. Eyeing his servant with a tremendous look of pity he reached into his pocket in silence.

"I have just as much choice as the next poor soul that you humans enslave." Yuber shrugged his shoulder, tipping the hat forward to cover his eyes. And pushed his back off the wall where he had been leaning. And walked away. His back to Luc. "Go and beg Albert to! I'm not some human baby sitter!" He growled under his breath, "Which you seem to be so bent on saying _otherwise_"

One step…two steps…five…. ten steps.

Luc waited for a good distance before he began to follow Yuber silently. The demon seemed to be out of it lately, '_and forgetting his duties'_ Luc added angrily. Upon reaching the demonic being Luc grabbed the end of Yuber's sleeve. Keeping the tall being still for a simple moment before whipping out his magic weapon. And with flawless success he wrapped it around the demons neck, securing it with an audible 'snap' that echoed in the hall. For a moment Luc wisely took a few steps back, just incase it didn't work and raised a hand to his shoulder, a bit wary.

But Sarah had never failed him before…

Yuber on the other hand was frozen in mid step. Bringing his foot down to the ground he reached up with a gloved hand, touching his neck wondering what the hell Luc just did. Despite gloves being on, Yuber knew from practical experience and knowledge that what he touched was leather, and it went around his neck. Tracing the outline of the object he twitched, feeling something attached to it. A small chain connected a small circular shape to it.

And if touch hadn't failed him it also had something engraved in it…

Oddly felt like a…

…..

…..

…..

A vein threatened to explode as he gritted his teeth. Eyes blazing with enough hate to bring the castle down single handedly with the gaze of HELL! Turning his head _very _slowly Yuber locked two _glowing _eyes onto the brown haired being. His teeth clenched tightly, the further most right eye twitching occasionally.

'_He's taking it better than I hoped._' Luc noted. His death wouldn't come after the sun came down. His death would come **during** the sun going down. His **funeral** would come after that.

"W…..WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Yuber turned around, fists visibly shaking in rage.

"You disobeyed me, so I might as well treat you lower than Sarah. So for today. You are going to be disciplined for refusing my orders. I'm your master, and you do what I say. If not…there are consequences." Despite the enraged demon in front of him, Luc was confident in his **other** servant's power. Closing his eyes Luc continued, "As for those. You **will** watch over Sarah, regardless of what you think. Also for today. You are banned from killing anything, or causing any stretch of violence on people. Don't try. I had Sarah enchant that collar earlier. It will notify me of any disobedience."

Yuber was behind himself in all stretch of anger that the imagination could hope to attain.

"Furthermore…" Luc ignored the sudden crash of a statue from Yubers left side, "You will wear that collar all day. Yes I _expect _you to wear it. And if you disobey me further, I might stretch that sentence to a week. I will not accept being talked back to by a servant." Green eyes re-opened to stare at the broken…_mutilated _beyond repair statue with a frown.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Yuber looked at near breaking point as a bit of foam was visible.

"No you may not Yuber. Not Sarah or Albert, or any other poor soul that steps in your way today. So unless you'd like to try your hand at extension of wearing that. I suggest you shut your mouth."

Yuber reached up to his neck and began to stretch the collar, hoping by god's sake that it would snap off. But instead it seemed to get tighter and tighter… "If you choke yourself to death it's not my fault." Luc hid a grin that threatened to show. In all honesty he didn't **want** Yuber to be disciplined in such a way. But desperate situations called for desperate actions…

"Do I LOOK like a DAMN ANIMAL TO YOU?" Yuber bellowed, eyes narrowed to slits. His shoulders heaving with the effort of not flipping out and losing control.

Luc returned to the same calm state as before, observing the demon before answering. "You act like one, isn't that enough? So I ask you again…go watch over Sarah."

Yuber pursed his lips together, the fang at the corner of his mouth dug into his bottom lip, reminding him to pull himself together. "Of course…" the blonde turned on his heels, gripping the king crimsons with grip so tight, a small crack was heard from the handles.

Luc ran a hand through his hair, "Of course what…?"

Yuber stopped. Hardly able to get the words out of a strained clenched mouth. "Yes MASTER!"

"Master what…?" Luc asked innocently.

Luc could only hear a few hundred dozen-curse words explode from the demons foul mouth that echoed through the castle, sending a few resident seagulls into flight. "Should I add an extra day for his potty mouth?" Luc wondered.

* * *

"Hmmm…I don't think Master Luc would approve of thorns or bushes. Nor a tree. But I'm sure he wouldn't mind a tree…" Sarah stomped her foot suddenly "how will I get it back to the castle though? Sometimes I wish Yuber was here…" Neglecting the tree for a bit she strode over to a different location in the market. Eyeing all the different decorations and goods from all corners of the world. 

Bending down she picked up a small ball, dangling from a piece of rope "aw…" It was painted with extreme care, even the fine lines used to point out different patterns were not visible. "I'll take a box of those please" she asked sweetly, leaning to the far side on her knees. Looking at other wares.

Until a shadow passed over her form.

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait you're turn" Sarah spoke, still looking about. That proved difficult as her vision became blocked once the sun ceased to shine down. "Look I said wait your damn turn!" She repeated. When no movement or change was done she looked up with a slightly angry look she turned her head to face…Yuber.

"YUBER?" She squeaked and lifted a hand to her mouth, covering it. She just yelled at YUBER! "Don't kill me!" she squeaked, raising her hand above her head to shield herself. Yet…there was no movement as Yuber seemed to glare at her with immense hate. Lowering her hand she reached for the box, getting to her feet warily and eyed Yuber with a weird expression.

Her eyes went downcast as they traveled from the eyes (That reeked of hate and anger) down to the clenched lips, the visible strain of the mouth. And down more to rest at his neck. For a minute she just stared…

And stared…

And stared…

And stared…

Until something came back to her…

_"Master Luc you wanted to see me?" Sarah asked from the doorway. Her hand placed itself on the doorway walls. Her eyes glancing around. She didn't remember doing anything wrong. She did everything Luc asked her. So was this something about a spell or perhaps more training was needed or…?_

"_Yes." Luc's smooth calm voice flooded from the chair at the desk. His head resting against the arm. He drummed his fingers across the desk with no typical rhythm. It became apparent to Sarah that perhaps her master was frustrated over something. Taken cautious steps she entered the room, tightly holding onto her staff as she halted by Luc's side. Waiting for him to speak._

"_Do you know any spells…?" Luc asked, "That could enchant this?"_

_Sarah glanced to the desk. Eyeing the black collar with a questioning look. _

"_What for? Forgive me for asking."_

_Luc's eyes softened but he made no reply. A minute passed before Luc made any noise or movement, "it's for a pet I'm thinking of keeping." Sarah tilted her head, her hair falling to one side. Luc had a pet? "But it needs discipline…" the green eyes moved from the collar to Sarah "could you enchant it based on the commands I request?"_

"_Yes master Luc. After all it's my job to serve you right? I'll do anything requested."_

"_Good. Now I want…"_

Sarah stared at Yuber's neck. There was no mistaking it. That collar was the same one she had enchanted. Hell there was even the nametag there too. With the name and owner…

She snorted. Mouth twitching as a flicker of mirth flashed in her eyes. The box fell from her hand and crashed to the floor as her face went beet red. Yuber narrowed his eyes if possible, even more. Fixing her with a hard stare. It became apparent, very fast, that something was amusing to Sarah. When she covered her whole mouth with both hands, Yuber's mouth twitched. She looked like she might have a some kind of seizure or fit.

Very eerie to Yuber.

'_But she only looked at my eyes and stopped at my neck…_' Yuber's gaze hardened. '_She enchanted it, of course she's going to know about the collar_!' he was momentarily disgusted at the words. A collar. A _collar_. A human device used to keep track of animals that are owned by the more superior races.

It wasn't long before Yuber turned his head. Blocking out the sudden erupting laughter from the woman. Yes it was annoying. Yes it was eerie. Yes it made his blood **boil**. Yet it also drew a crowd. So he tried to look normal and not know the girl at all. It worked in many ways. After ten minutes of standing and still not hearing a stop anytime soon from the giggling school girl he grabbed her arm and the box and dragged her away.

Stopping in an alleyway he let go of her. Hoping that her skull might have smashed open by some stroke of luck and end his misery. Despite his outward attitude. It hurt. He had dealt with a lot of humans. Put up with their crap and nonsense about conquering. He could deal with orders and whatever else was required. But when it came down to being disciplined and humiliated, those were two totally different things!

Okay so he wasn't hurt. It was his demon pride that was hurt. It just proved that sometimes humans were superior to demons. Of course, this depended solely on the individual's power but still… "Oh SHUTUP!" Yuber snapped. His mood was getting worse and worse. And the hyena beside him wasn't helping matters. Another bundle of giggles rose into the air, before they reverted back to the shrieks of laughter.

'_I hope she DIES from it too…_'

* * *

"I'm sorry Yuber, really I am. I didn't know you and master Luc…" 

"Finish what you're about to say and I'll kill you in a heartbeat."

Sarah covered her mouth, another strain of giggles threatening to overwhelm her, "You couldn't. I know exactly what that collar's capable of. So…this will be payback for those whole 364 days that you've been hell to me. Isn't that right…" Sarah paused, snickering.

"Master Luc's pet?"

Yuber snapped right away and wrapped his hands around Sarah's neck before a sudden pain blossomed from his hands. And stretched to all corners of his body. His hand shook to attempt to kill Sarah or at least choke her to an unconscious state, but despite that. She just smiled, apparently enjoying the sudden advantage as Yuber gritted his teeth. A white-hot pain growing more and more painful as the seconds went on. And before he knew it, he dropped to his knees, gasping for air.

Gloved hands supported his body up as he panted. Actually feeling drained, like he really had run miles and miles after his prey. Were human spells capable of that? Had so much changed over the centuries? "Bastard…you…. you did this…" Yuber's tone was nothing short of promising death. Murder, pain, mutilation, shred, it didn't matter to the demon.

He would be glad with a sharp spoon or bare hand ripping.

Sarah beamed, oblivious. "You brought it upon yourself, now come on. We have shopping to do!"

Shopping…

Shopping… Shopping… Shopping… 

_**Shopping..**_

Yuber loathed that word with a passion.

And it hadn't changed.

In fact it seemed to have gotten worse. Yuber found himself doing everything asked by Sarah. Maybe he felt more subdued than the average person. But he carried the bags, waited in lines for hours on end. But he didn't complain. How could he? Luc ordered him to watch Sarah… and Sarah promised not to aggravate him as long as he did everything asked within reason.

So he did.

Yuber didn't know why. He didn't **want** to know why.

But he did know. Luc was going to **die**.

It wasn't too long before closing began. The streets were becoming scarce as the people packed up their wares and proceeded to go home. And continue another day. All that was left were Yuber and Sarah, and those that were taken their time. Not at all intimidated by the dark turning sky. "All done. Think you can carry those?" Yuber looked to the thirty begs respectfully. Fifteen in each hand. Sarah was carrying the tree, probably pitying him with the bags (all of them looked ready to explode. Who knew how cheap things were…).

He snarled at the woman before lugging the bags back to their base. His eyes burned holes into the ground as he walked in silence. The words repeated over and over in his.

'_Master Luc's pet, Master Luc's pet, Master Luc's pet, Master Luc's pet…'_

"Taken your sweet time I see. Heh, you wouldn't believe the rumors on the street about some girl that nearly died from laughter." A voice spoke up suddenly. Emerging from the blankets of trees. "Sarah, what on earth were you doing causing such a scene? And with Yuber no less?" Albert brushed away his dark locks and fixed the two with a look. "I can't imagine a demon actually listening to her hyena comparison."

There was a sudden thud as bag hit the ground floor. The demon pushed Albert out of the way. If he shoved him as hard as wished to. He'd probably feel the same thing quadrupled. "carry your own freaking bags." He growled, storming to the castle.

King Crimsons hand in hand.

* * *

Luc was seated at his desk, overseeing what little of the outside world he could from so high up. He positioned his desk by the window, and watched the three figures below talk, before a certain blond figure seemed to stride pass with little more than a light push to the third party. Green eyes softened as he adverted his gaze, staring blankly at the parchment in front of him. 

A quill tapped against the desk. In his head Luc counted the second as they went by. If Yuber continued at the current speed he'd reach him in less than five minutes. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Certainly he liked seeing his servant with a collar. It reminded him of what boundaries he controlled. Like a chess piece on a board. Only his was real life, able to think and act…. accordingly (understatement). Yet at the same time. The control seemed like a sin. Yuber knew it, he knew it, and everybody else in exorcism and dark magic or summoning also knew that whoever had the authority, could do whatever he or she wanted. And the servants were obliged to obey without question.

The door was thrown open, sent crashing into the wall that it often was pushed against. But instead, it was left in shambles. The wood easily splintering and cracking with such a sudden blow. Luc didn't bat an eye at the sudden interruption, how could he not? He knew a majority of what was expected from everyone he knew. And he knew that Yuber wanted his head on a gold platter, with several punctures in his skull. Than maybe a fountain of blood to please his mind and sedate his ego inflated pride…

"Yuber." Luc acknowledged the being without anymore than a mere curt nod.

The demon on the other hand remained at the door, seething in all his mighty anger, letting it soak up the sorrow, concern, and…pity emotions? He blinked. The hell would Luc have to be pitying and be concerned about? Maybe his life? The blonde brushed back his bangs striding forward until his feet stopped on their own. Right beside Luc's chair. '_I must really look like a fool. Where did all my **rage** go?_' as much as Yuber tried to remind himself of why he was standing-right beside his prey. He just couldn't lift the sword and seal Luc's fate.

"Weren't you about to have a fit and kill me in-between that? I'm waiting…"

"Shutup, I'm thinking."

Wow, that must have been lame. And coming from Yuber no less.

Luc cracked a smile, a small chuckle escaping his lips. The single action making him look years younger. "You…think? I thought demons were heartless and lived on chaos and bloodshed. Usually in that type of expertise there is no room to 'think' or use any sort of brain power other than to move the body and locate the enemy."

"I didn't mean **that** kind of thinking. I meant; I'm deciding if I should end your pitiful life, or spare it and let some other human or beast end it for you."

"You couldn't kill me unless I let you."

"Want to bet?"

"Are you willing to?" Luc retorted, getting a tad irritated with the demon.

"Touché" The blades of the King Crimson twin blades slammed into the floor. Facing downward so they would stick up, the hilt pointing upwards for easy access. The demon remained, weaponless as he stared like an eerie owl. There was hardly any moonlight shining into the castle, almost like it was hiding the two from view. Hiding the secret confrontation from the mortals around.

Luc slid his arms off the table, hands landing on his lap as he regarded the demon with pity. His green eyes traveled down and up again, noting that Yuber seemed to have woken up on the bitter end of the bed either before or after he had slipped the collar on. "Yuber…why do you really think I put that on you?" Luc gestured to the collar, his whole face dropping his sullen mask that he always had on.

"Because you're a human! Because…" The demon paused, trying to think of a come back. "Because it's what humans do! Enslave all races that they think their superior to! It makes you feel better about being such weaklings! So fragile and short lived with your aging…" Luc straightened at the sudden wave of hate and bitterness from the demon. Actually stunned for a good minute. He'd never seen Yuber open up and say more than a sentence about himself. But one thing was very certain.

Yuber hates humans for some reason.

Getting up from his seat Luc crossed over to the demon, raising his hand to the blondes face. Only getting his arm shoved away and a harsh "don't touch me!" response. Ignoring the snarl and very animal like growling from the blonde he reached up again, almost bent on attempting some sort of civil conversation. "At ease Yuber. Calm down." Luc felt very foolish trying to reason to someone two feet taller than him and probably much more mature than he let on.

Bare hand touched smooth and soft skin. Surprisingly Luc noted that Yuber had relaxed enough to allow contact between the two. Yet, he also knew it wouldn't last long. "I put it on you Yuber because if I didn't …you might have not been allowed in the castle. This way I can at least keep track of what you do. Not only that but it's Christmas…" Luc lowered his eyes to the floor, feeling much better talking to it than to mismatched eyes that seethed at him.

"I wanted to show you that I cared. You're the only one I can really trust. You're honest…although a bit unpredictable sometimes; you've done your job. Protected the others and me. Fulfilled your duty. That collar doesn't mean anything but the fact that I own you. And I always will. Cause you'll be by my side forever, I don't plan on dying or allowing you to be killed. I'll watch your back just the same." Luc took a breath continuing as he felt his eyes moisten.

"This way…you won't be misused. It's the only way you could have come across hate for humans…" He bit his bottom lip, feeling a hot liquid run down the sides of his face. Why was it so hard to say this to a servant? A…friend? "So I've tried to give you as much freedom as possible. Given you choices so it wouldn't seem so much as serving me…or maybe that's just me and my foolish talking, right?"

Luc felt his chin lift up by a sudden leather surface. It was a gentle gesture that made it quite surprising. Yuber was by no means gentle, unless he was killing something. Than he'd do the best and most accurate way of it. But this was far from it. Something warm and soft wiped against Luc's eyes, making the brunette blink in surprise. It wasn't leather it was…skin. "Yuber…?" the wind mage murmured in surprise, green eyes looking at the exposed hand with a shocked look. The other glove that Yuber wore had been taken off.

Never had Yuber removed his gloves.

"Wha-"

Yuber caught him off trying to make it seem like an everyday occurrence, "if I touched your face or eyes…. with my gloves…I might have tainted your innocence…" Luc's brain did a somersault and for once he stopped thinking. Yuber…good…words…. not dead? He was feeling faint…

"I…" Yuber seemed to have trouble showing any emotion. "If what you say is true…and you do care Master Luc than…I'll be honored to wear it and serve you until my services are not needed. But don't…shed tears…it's not worth it for a demon." Yuber made a grim look before smiling for half a second before lower his hand. Letting Luc's head suspend in the same position. "Besides it scares me…"

'_Yuber knows just when to ruin a moment…_' Luc sniffed and rubbed at his eyes several times, "to be honest…that wasn't the collar I wanted you to wear. That was just to keep you in check…this one" he raised another collar, slipping the previous one off Yuber's neck. Than attached the second one with a smile. "This is the one …only I'll see it. So you don't have to worry about your reputation." He backed away expecting Yuber to rip the king crimsons out of the floor and stabs him to death, now that he had the chance. But Yuber just stood like a statue.

When Yuber kneeled down and wrapped two arms around his waist Luc thought for sure something had probably just slammed into his head. And he was dreaming this. But all the same, the wind mage lowered down to the ground, running his hand hesitatingly through Yuber's hair. Only able to hear the barely audible 'thank you' in the background. As he lost his five senses in a world of yellow and black.

"You're no demon Yuber…you're human…"

All he received was a tighter hug.

An understanding passing between two different races.

* * *

A/N-Stares-...-Stares-...-Stares-...What was i ON when i wrote this? Its so yuber OOC -bawls- Yuber sama-hugs Yuber- I disrespect him :; Anyways. i think this was...from an original idea (Him being exorcised..i dunno; I forgot XP). Argh -fuzzes- i NEED to play Suiko 1 and 2...so very...very..badly...  



	4. Demon Love

A/N: I don't know anymore. I just write these things because I can and do so XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden III nor claim any right to anything of it. It belongs to the rightful creators.

Genre: General (I don't really know o-o; )

Pairing: Luc/Yuber

Rating: T, Nothing explicit, but a warning that it is shonen ai (or 'light' Yaoi)

* * *

Suikoden III 

Demon Love

Luc sat at the windowsill of one of the many windows located in the building. This typical one he found enlightening just by how the moons rays shone down. Illuminating his face, pale as it may be from wearing the mask. Bringing out something that he could have described as beautiful but couldn't quite bring himself to say it. He wasn't beautiful, heck, he wasn't even human! '_Created solely to bare a rune…_' His eyes hardened at the slightest change of the outside world.

Tearing his eyes away form the window he glanced a once over the room. It had the necessities to comfort, but he couldn't imagine sleeping. Not now, not ever. He had so much to accomplish and only a certain amount of time to do it. At least, until Holy Harmonia discovered his true intentions and ceased siding with him. Then he would have to rely on his companions, no, servants to do the job. He really could care less for any of them. At the very least, a bit for Sarah. But it was her own choice to follow him, she knew his plan through and through.

His green eyes stared at the wall, watching the flicker of light from the candle that Sarah insisted he let burn. Said to ward of any unholy creatures that preyed on the minds of weaklings. He wasn't weak by any means, she assured him it was for his protection in dreams. And rather than listening to her rant and rave about it he allowed it. If only to shut her motor mouth up. "Hmph. Ward of dark creatures. What a joke." He muttered, miserably.

Luc adverted his gaze for the umpteenth time, unable to look at one thing for too long. Instead he focused on the bed, silently debating if sleep really would be a good option or not. Dismissing the idea he returned his eyes back to the window, staring out into space. Imagining the future as it should be, rather than what the rune showed him. A bitter world of dark blacks and grays. No sound, no touch, no warmth, not even a glimmer of color. A chilly world where everything was devoid of emotion.

Unnoticeably he curled his hand into a fist, leaning his head against the glass. That world he promised would not come true. He'd change everything! Challenge god if he must, he was willing to pay the price! True runes or not, nothing was going to distract him form the one purpose that he was destined to lead. To save all of humanity. And save him from the prison. The knowing thought that he was created.

Created…

Created to do what? To bare a rune and wait for the collection of the rest of them in Holy Harmonia? '_I think not…_' he mused, shifting the position of his legs. One crossed over the other. He frowned, feeling a change in the room. Usually he would have welcomed company, but at the moment, it seemed infuriating. Distracting him from his thoughts. Without looking behind him he could see the shadow of who had entered. A tall build, dressed in a short jacket and shirt. Form fitting pants and rather classy black shoes.

If he wasn't feeling so crappy he might have turned around and greeted his sudden guest.

But he didn't. And the man…creature behind him didn't expect anything.

"Why are you here Yuber? I thought you were with Albert. Decided he wasn't any fun?" Luc bore a tired and exhausted tone. Like he had repeated the words much to often, finding the likes repetitive and unneeded.

The shadow behind him didn't respond right away. Instead he stood, waiting for Luc to turn around. After a long moment Luc turned his attention from the window and focused it on the black clothed being with expressionless face. Only then did the 'guest' speak. "I wasn't with Albert. I had other things to do. So…on my way to do that I came by here. Don't tell me you didn't want my company. You know you did." The demon was smug with his words. Stepping forward to stare down at Luc's sitting form. Calculating the brunette's physical appearance.

"You humans need sleep. Yet you choose not to. Is the idea of having me with you comfort enough or do you **really** need that god forsaken candle like a child?" Yubers face twisted in disgust at the bright light. His sensitive eyes normally not accustomed to brightness in what should have been, a completely dark room. Luc looked to the candle again, noting that Yuber was right. It was childishly. But if he blew it out, Sarah would probably lecture him on how important little things were.

"Sarah wanted to light it. Said it was to ward of dark creatures." He caught the blonde's malicious smile but took no note of it. Other than the fact is was there whether he liked it or not. "I don't know why either. But I prefer to keep it lit. If only to stop her persistence of things." He flat out ignored what the demon offered. Comfort from Yuber often meant some very brash and often explosive intimacy. He liked it, but at the same idea regretted it. Because of the first time agreement, Yuber came almost every night. Sometimes for company, sometimes for something…more.

"That witch? Hmph. Honestly I don't understand you."

Luc's lips almost twitched in amusement. Yuber may have had the brawn that made up for more than the Holy Harmonia army ever could but when it came down to thinking. The demon...lacked a lot. **Understatement**. "I don't expect you to." The wind mage uttered softly, looking Yuber from the head and down. Luc hadn't expected Yuber to come to him and acknowledge him as the 'summoner' rather than the strategist. The blonde never stated why that was so important. Was it because Albert was useless other than to plan all their attacks?

"You're simplified, tired, and tense." The demon noted. Red and blue eyes flicking to all the details that confirmed his suspicions.

"Is that how you say 'I care about you' in your words?" Luc asked without much emotion put into it. In fact…he seemed almost bored of speech. He was bored with his life. Bored of everything the world had to offer him. Why couldn't he enjoy the beauty of it like a normal person?

"As much as I would rather see you writhing in pain in my clutches I suppose at the very least I could say yes. But I wont. Cause it's probably a lie." Yuber grinned, eyes sparking with a hidden glint. Luc ignored that as well. Much as he tried to pretend, the option was still there.

"Mmmhmm…" Luc agreed silently. Lips curling into a small smile as he made a gesture for the demon to come closer. Complying, the shadow moved closer until he was directly in front of Luc. The only difference in the dramatic height issue was the fact one was sitting and the other standing. Aside from that Luc didn't do anything else. He just sat quietly, observing the 'risk' of being with such a destructive force. "Kneel down." It wasn't a command, nor was it an order. It was an option.

"And get my pants dirty?"

Luc snorted. "There's hardly any dust around here."

Yuber looked skeptical. Trying to lighten the mood, like the calm before the storm. "I see mounds of dust." He pointed out.

"Yeah well I see nothing." Luc reached up without hesitating or thinking of what the consequences would be from challenging the demon. His fingers curled around the dark fabric, yanking the older figure down until he was at almost a dignified level of equal height. "Nothing except a big black, white, and golden yellow being obscuring my vision and distracting my attention." Luc knew if he had been anyone of lesser interest, that move of yanking might have cost him a few limbs, and in worst cases, his life.

"Distracting? No…" Yuber rolled his eyes in mocking, "I just want something from you that no one can satisfy. No **normal** human in any rate." The mismatched eyes lowered downwards and the hand still keeping him firmly in place. He could feel the wood digging into his pants and touch his flesh. It wasn't painful by any means, but it did tell him that the floor seemed like a better option than the bed…

Luc felt a bountiful of laughter build up at the comment. Something no **normal** human could satisfy. No normal human. **Normal**. What was normal nowadays? "I'm hardly human Yuber." Luc spoke with a placid tone, one hand raising up from its previous resting place on his knee to guide along the golden bangs sticking out from underneath the hat. "I'm not human. Rather something created. A sin and duplicate of a being already unique in this world. Which makes me no better than you." Luc paused, finger intertwining with the golden wisps of hair.

Yuber seemed to grin more so, eyes alight. "If that means you're not human than you have some serious things you need to reconsider."

"I've considered everything from day one." Luc felt his grip tighten slowly around the lock of hair, watching the amused demon with a hard stare. Seeking answers from deaths very own mouth. "If not…please enlighten me and I might make it your worthwhile." The bearer of the elemental true rune let his grip go slack. Uncurling the fine hair and instead finding pleasure in teasing the demon with a few feathery strokes. It was a challenge of wits and who would submit first. And Luc was sure he would win.

Yuber eyes glanced to the caressing of his cheek, twitching. It was staged. The **challenge**. "You look human, smell like one, act like one with conflicting thoughts. You hesitate at some actions, debate whether or not you really **are** doing good for your pathetic race. Don't deny it. I've seen it." The distraction of Luc's hand against his cheek stopped rotating. But the demon continued, pointedly ignoring the glare from Luc. "You have a heart clouded by two sides. A black mist and a white mist. The same with your thoughts. Good and bad, dark and light. You truly do not know if you will save humanity, but I can assure you, your succession. If prompted and allowed by god and fate alike, will be death."

"That's rich coming from a demon that serves humans. A creature from a damned world believes in such false entities to calm the human mind of the other side? Judges that do not exist?" The 'human' snorted. Unbelievable.

Yuber narrowed his eyes, his face taking on a dangerous look. "I serve no one." He stated, no longer amused with the conversation.

"Are you sure?" Smooth as ever Luc managed to curl his lips more so, smirking. He touched a nerve. "You're kneeling before me. A specie you say is lower than your own. Does that not mean that you, indeed, are a servant and are serving me at this moment?" Luc had long since thought about the thin ice he was walking on. If Yuber got mad enough there was always a chance that he would go out of control. Lose his temper. And probably severely beat anything in his way. Or anything that **looked** at him wrong.

"I serve no one." Yuber growled out, interest depleting dramatically. "Since you're not human, it wouldn't count." He stated, restraining his fiery temper.

How ironic… Luc had the urge to laugh at the demon. His servant was contradicting himself. "Ah but you argue that I am indeed human. That I look, smell, act, have thoughts and a heart. Does that not make me human? Than tell me Yuber. Tell me that you have the guts to oppose your master. Say it to my face; tell me of the people you served before. Tell me that you're not a servant to humans." Luc was smug. Yuber seemed bent on two options. The normally piercing gaze wavering from anger and clouded emotions from loyalty and deceiving.

"I'm…I'm…" The black clothed figure grasped for the words. Finding his control slip away. Silence reigned in the room as Yuber turned his eyes downcast, seething in humility. The nerve of that…**THING**! Yuber mentally screamed out all his frustration. Chest heaving as he realized he didn't have a comeback. And lost that very challenge Luc demonstrated with a clear, confident, wit.

"I'm...I'm…" Luc mocked, enjoying the demons lost train of thought. Instead he grabbed the kneeling figures collar, yanking him upwards until Luc's arms could wrap around the slender build. "You're a servant to a race you despise. You are a monster that the world has no forgiveness for. You are nothing but an animal I keep to do whatever I say and complete my objections." Luc smugly spoke, enjoying the bittersweet victory spoils. The wind mage didn't bat an eye when he felt something touch his back. It was metal and sharp, pointed. His lips twitched again. He knew Yuber like an open book. So **predictable**.

"Have you no restraint my dear pet? Or servant? Which would you like to be called? I would assume that in your kind humiliation is the least tolerable act. Then jealousy and pride. Those three factors make up your whole being don't they? If I crushed that, then you wouldn't be anything would you?" The brunette could imagine how mad Yuber could have been at the moment. He had a guess that the demon, should he decide not to serve him loyally, might butcher him. But like him, he also had uses. "Yuber…I thought you much more stubborn than this. Whatever happened to the chaos I see on the battlefield?"

Silence met Luc's ears. It wasn't a pleasant one. Outside in the Le Bucque village the mantors buzzed, often rattling the windows if that picked up enough speed. Wind brushed against the windowsill, often rattling it effortlessly. As if to encourage the conversation to continue. The sky moaned in distress, a howl picking up in the distance in the mountains. Yet inside the room, nothing moved. Only the steady breathing and staged conflict. Growing a tad concerned Luc frowned, testing his limits of persuasion. Lifting his hand again he brushed the golden locks from Yubers face. Staring at the two glowing eyes that locked on Luc's green ones.

The amused smile that had been on the demons had been reduced to a bare restrain of anger. Much like a wolf, an intelligent one that knew when it couldn't win. "Do you have nothing to say?" A blade behind Luc pushed through the fabric, nearly touching the flesh. The tip of the blade pierced the skin, and then wavered as if the person in possession was deciding what was more important. A…thing that was going to help create chaos, or serving loyally and faithfully. Neither, on Yubers agenda, sounded any better. Luc tapped his fingers against Yubers side, rubbing lightly to calm the enraged being down. And slowly, the mage could feel the blade retract. A decision made.

Luc was apparently, allowed to live to see another day.

"Say something to me Yuber…what's going on in that warped mind of yours?" Luc relaxed somewhat, knowing the immediate threat had passed. Now he knew that Yuber was damn near at his mercy. Having been not only proved wrong, but also humiliated, and pride pounded on.

Yubers eyes hadn't changed from their furious look. "I have nothing to say to **you**." Yuber spat in distaste, eyes burning with venom when his senses finally clicked. Luc was touching him. That **thing** that was, apparently, not human was **touching** him. Having enough for one night he rose. But that proved more difficult than he originally thought, either that or something was wrong with him. Was his focus off? Was he so beaten down by a simple conversation that his body wouldn't respond the same?

"Oh I think you do…" Luc purred, leaning close to the demons face, breath hitting the others skins. "I think you're just mad because you lost." Luc simplified, changing the position to something more comfortable. Uncrossing his legs, to allow more support for the demon practically sprawled on his lap. From the waist up. "Am I right my servant?"

"Don't call me that. I told you I serve no one. I am chaos. Chaos reigns over all! I refuse to become anything to be used by **you**. You **disgust **me…" Yuber grounded out in a tone many knew he reserved for those ready to die. Often displeased by battle or…other activities.

For a short moment, Luc couldn't help himself and began to laugh. A hallow laugh filled with no joy, no love, nothing. Quieting down he roughly grabbed the demons chin, tilting it up with a strange look slapped on his face. "If I disgust you so much perhaps my servant…. no…you cannot be called that. You're not human. Albert summoned you. So perhaps you're just a pet…a beautiful one…that does every command I say."

Yuber was struck speechless. He had no comeback. It was like his mind just blew and all that remained were itty-bitty pieces of comebacks. His thoughts were disorganized; his body hardly worked in his favor. And he found this Luc…. truth be told, exquisite. He wanted to know more…. but not at his own expense. Luc's cool and smug smirk aggravated his temper but at the same time…

"Oh Yuber…" Luc plucked the demons hat off, tossing it off to the side. Losing himself in the process, his urges demanded something from Yuber. After all its why his demon visited him at night. And often looked out for him especially in battle. "My dear sweet pet…" Luc slipped his gloves off swiftly, tossing them to the side as well. Busying his attention with Yubers hair. Running his fingers through the mass of golden strings.

"You are asking for it…" To hell with loyalty! Hell to chaos! He wasn't going to stand being compared to an animal! "You…" He found his thoughts broken when a delicate soft hand scratched underneath his chin. Rubbing profusely. Oddly enough Yuber responded instantly, moving his head closer, demanding more. Luc grinned, trailing his hand down to the demons jacket, eyeing the buttons critically. Undoing them with hardly contained glee.

"Mmmhmm…me what?" The jacket was pushed gently off the shoulders. And much to Luc's distaste there was another challenge. Another white shirt with more buttons then the jacket. Stupid things!

"Mmm…can't remember…" Luc raised an eyebrow, not bothering to question the demon. Instead he undid all those buttons. If Yuber wore something with buttons underneath the shirt he was going to **kill** something. Finally undoing the last button he let a bare smile pass over his lips, running a delicate hand over the demons abdomen. For this activity, Luc didn't have to speak. The silence was deafening but oddly enough, it calmed his nerves. Knowing that he had complete control **this** time.

For how long he didn't know.

Clutching the demon close he slipped off the chair, careful not to drop Yuber. If he did, he cringed at what possibilities could arise. The demon might snap out of the stupor he was in now and quite possibly kill him, turn the tables, or make enough racket that anybody awake on such a gloomy day may become suspicious. Luc pushed Yuber down, straddling the demons waist. His eyes ran over the rather thing but masculine body. Truly Yuber was an odd one. More mysterious and odder than himself at the best of times.

Luc lowered down, feeling hands, vaguely like a cats claw, rake over his back, Tearing at his own shirt. Knowing that as a normal sign he leaned back. Doing a slow job of slipping off his own garments. Grunting at the effort, wondering why he wore so much. Yuber made it easier, the fingers automatically tearing through Luc's jacket, shirt, vest and all. "My, my, my…someone doesn't have patience. And how will I explain this to Sarah…?" Luc made an absent gesture, flinging his clothes to the direction of where the other pile laid. Strewn along the floor to the side of him, near touching the bed.

"Start with…that you had an accident…and you got mobbed and raped…she'd believe it…" The rumbling humor in Yuber's voice took on a new light, arms wrapping around Luc's smaller frame. Luc's smile couldn't falter when he imagined what Sarah would say.

Yubers lips caught his own, the hold become firm and protective. Everything that Luc had thought about vanished in an instant, the kiss turning rougher once Luc responded with equal passion. Like a flame ignited, it burned with an indescribable meaning. The human, mans made creation, allowed his hands to roam across the chest, splaying along the sides and down the demons back. Luc wondered faintly why a demon could look, respond, and act human in the mature times. But be completely the opposite when certain conditions were met.

Luc didn't bat an eye when a pain seared through his left lip. The taste of blood oozing from a small piercing seemed to make him happier. Happier to know that he wasn't completely created. He still had everything a human had. Hormones, the ability to feel pain, the blessing to see, smell, and hear. Luc watched faintly interested when Yuber leaned his head back, licking his moist lips. The telltale remains of drying blood evident on the already red lips. "Delicious…" The mage heard Yuber whisper, before the demon hungrily looked for more. Not just the mouth anymore.

All along the body, rather, what was exposed and allowed. Yuber's tongue ran along the smooth skin, his teeth often puncturing the skin causing small stabs of pain for the wind mage. Luc ignored it; this kind of behavior was a **good** thing coming from something so enigmatic as Yuber. A being that had no purpose in life but to kill, cause suffering for others, and be a very interesting partner. "Don't get carried away Yuber…" Luc's tone had a hint of humor to it, the pause of the tongue stopping just to hear him. Yuber lifted his head up, gazing smugly at Luc.

"And if I do…?"

'_Rebellious demon…_' Luc shook his head. "Then I'll blast you out of this room. You'll be in so much pain you wouldn't be able to feel your butt for the next solid week."

"So if its numb isn't that a bad thing? I'll still come here…you're the only decent source of entertainment." Yuber reached up, running delicate gloved fingers through the brunette's hair, parting the brown mass of hair. Before moving his arms around Luc and bringing him flush against his body, tone going devious. "That can be amended too. So how far are you willing to go? You humans are indefinitely fragile…don't even **start** on that wise talk of yours."

Luc hid his grin well, and shrugged his shoulders. Not giving an answer, strangely enough, Yuber knew how far he would go. And with a yank of sheets from the bed the two engaged in a passionate fondling, and fierce intimacy.

* * *

Beside the room where scuffling was un doubtfully heard Albert gritted his teeth, hearing the moans and groans and other unnecessary noises. "Albert…?" a woman's voice aroused his senses to block out the disturbing noises from the wall. Focusing on the rather young girl in his arms. Naked but covered with the sheets around her angelic body. "Is something wrong?" Her blue eyes regarded the red head with a different light than before. What had been a dull bland look was now filled with love and adorning affection for the strategist. 

"No… Sarah you're tired. Even I can see that. You should rest." Albert murmured, kissing the skin of the neck. Granted Albert was quite confused not long ago. At first Albert could swear Yuber had been jealous when he found out Albert was sleeping with Sarah. And when the demon barged in during…a private moment, he had seen rather flustered, surprised and…hurt? It had been hard to tell the expression on the demons face. And with a slam of the door Albert assumed, very gravely, that Luc was finally getting what he deserved.

"Albert…don't treat me like a child…" Sarah uttered quietly, nuzzling the others neck affectionately.

Albert's hands held a staggering amount of pale golden hair, eyes softening. "I'm not. You're a beautiful young woman with a lot to offer. I'm just giving you some advice. After all, could you imagine what Luc would do to me if he found out what we were doing?" Soft giggling rose into the air when Sarah laid her head against Albert' chest, closing her eyes.

"I could imagine…."

"Spare me my funeral please…"

And the two continued to rest and sleep peacefully.

* * *

"Yuber…" 

"Mm…?" Was the rather sluggish response.

"…..Why aren't you with Albert anyway? You never really…clarified that…"

Silence.

For a long moment the only indication of living people was the fall and rise of the white sheets. The demon, hardly clothed saved for his hat, recovered at some point, seemed to think hard about that question. "I don't remember" he finally said, nuzzling Luc's neck with nothing short of devotion and love. Never mind what **kind** of love.

More awkward silence.

"You really…can't remember?" Luc, still rather breathless from the night activities, panted and struggled to breath and speak at the same time.

"Well…" Yuber hesitated, moving his hat from his head and placing it on Luc's, snickering quietly under his breath. "I believe I came here because Albert was already taken…"

"….."

Yuber raised an eyebrow. Feeling something amiss with his lover, master, whatever it was. **His** Luc. He really didn't care what he was called back in return. "…?"

"…Albert is already taken?"

"Mmmhmm…"

"By who?" Yuber barely noted how dangerous the wind mage attempted to sound. And grinned, knowing just how much chaos he would cause with one simple word. Ah, knowledge was a bliss! A proud bliss…

"Sarah."

"WHAT?"

Yuber hoped Albert had some sort of medical plan or had a convenient batch of many bandages and maybe a surgeon too. He seemed like he was going to need it…

"ALBERT!"

* * *

A/N: Well uh, the point of this story? I don't know. It was dedicated to Nikki because I mad her a huge fan of the pairing. And Albert and Sarah…well that was random and spur of the moment. But I think id enjoy that pairing ) 

Done a LONG time ago. Like almost a good solid 5 months…


End file.
